The present invention relates to detergent compositions for automatic dishwashing machines. In particular, automatic dishwashing detergent compositions that have superior drying performance.
Consumers demand that their detergent compositions provide many different benefits.
One desired feature of a detergent composition suitable for use in an automatic dishwasher is that the resulting wash liquor dries quickly and evenly.
Consumers do not like to find wet tableware after a wash cycle. Nor do they like finding streaks or residues on their cleaned and dried tableware.
Providing a detergent composition that dries efficiently and evenly is therefore desirable from an aesthetic standpoint.
There is also an environmental benefit. The more effectively the wash liquor dries, the shorter drying cycle that is required by the machines. Or lower temperatures may be utilised during the drying cycle. Thus improved drying performance saves both energy and money.
Drying performance is usually improved with the use of surfactants. However the presence of these surfactants can adversely effect the main wash/rinse performance of the formulation, or are lost in the main wash and not effective due to low concentration in the rinsing and drying stages.
Because of this, and to avoid using very high concentrations of surfactants, specialised surfactant containing compositions to improve drying are often added separately at the end of the wash cycle. These products are usually called rinse aids.
The need for a separate rinse product adds additional cost for the consumer and complexity for the designer of the machine.
Even with these rinse products a compromise usually has to be found between rinse performance and drying performance. Surfactants that are provide good rinse performance can often adversely effect drying performance and vice versa.
It has surprisingly been found by the applicant, a particular class of non-ionic surfactants that provides excellent drying performance without compromising rinse performance.
The excellent drying performance is particularly improved with respect to plastic materials, such as food storage pots.